The present invention relates broadly to home appliances having ovens with electric resistive broil elements and, more particularly, to a home appliance, particularly a range, having an improved mounting arrangement for a broil element.
Most every electric range that includes an oven has internal resistive bake and broil elements which are generally curved tubular members that produce heat upon electrical activation. The bake elements are mounted to the floor of the oven cavity while the broil elements are mounted to the roof or top wall of the oven cavity. Typically, a reflector element will be between the broil element and the top wall of the oven for enhanced heating and for mounting the broil element to the oven cavity.
In the past, such broil elements have been difficult to install which also means that they are difficult to remove and replace during repair. As explained more fully below, the old method used two separate brackets that were attached to the reflector with screws that pass into the top wall of the cavity that make installation difficult. Further, such mounting brackets could allow warping or deflection of the broil element during heating.
Currently, there is a need for an improved and more secure arrangement to mount the broil element to the top wall of the cavity.